gratsu oneshots
by Shewolfbeme
Summary: Shots of the two rivals in love. Rated T juuuuuuuust to be safe!
1. Naval

Natsu kicked his door open, too tired to even care. He just got back from a mission. A long mission. A very, very long, boring, pointless, slow mission. He shrugged it off, he was happy to be back home at last.

It was the start of winter, and it was already starting to get colder than ever. Everyone knew that the fire mage's happy-go-lucky, fiery spirit was affected by the intense lack of heat. However, when he and Happy entered his home, it was burning hot. Perfect for the two heat lovers.

... And messy. Very, very messy.

Happy flew in and plopped onto their bed, letting out a sigh of relief. He yawned and said, " I could go for some-"

"Fish?" natsu beat him too it. happy nodded and snuggled up into the warm blanket. Natsu grinned and headed into his kitchen, which was also a mess. He really should clean this up soon... naaaahh, that won't happen anytime soon.

"Good thing we have left over fish from this morning." He said to himself, feeling too tired to cook, and too tired to find the things he needed to cook. just as he was about to cook the fish, he heard his door open.

"whaa?" He said and jumped to his living room. It was none other than his rival/friend/enemy/boyfriend/stripper/freezer/pervert, Gray Fullbuster. "Ugh, would ya knock next time?"

"Why? Scared, Flame-brain?" Gray sneered, slamming the door with a loud _Bang! _Happy jumped, looking up to see the owner of the noise.

Natsu scowled, "Me? Scared? Of who?" The scowl on his face faded into his usual grin that gray loved and hated so much. The ice mage smirked and strolled of to the hot-head and nudged him towards the bed, a hint of mischief in his eyes. Natsu pouted and shook his head.

"Not tonight, stripper." Gray's smirk turned into a frown. "Too tired."

"B-but we haven't done it in-"

"No."

"You won't even have to mo-"

"I said, no."

"I'll do that thing you like-"

"NO." Natsu stated, and walked back into the kitchen, leaving an upset Gray. happy flew up to him.

"Don't worry. The mission we had was pretty tiring, he might need a minute to relax."

"Hn." Gray muttered, showing that he heard. "Waddaya eatin'... and don't say fish." Happy chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Honestly, you guys can't live off fish everyday."

"Says who?" The blue cat laughed. Gray smiled warmly at him, petting his head.

"Oh, yeah. And Natsu? Your place is a mess."

"Tell me something I don't know." natsu groaned, coming out of the kitchen with a plate of hot fish, making happy cheer. He set the plate down and let Happy chow down first. he needed to adjust his muffler, as it was about to fall off.

Gray saw this as an opening and snaked his armes around the fire mages waist, pulling him closer. Gray leaned in and started to kiss and suck natsu's naval, locking arms around to keep him still. natsu chuckled and rubbed the man's black hair.

"Geez." he said, shivering to the touch. "I just got back from the cold, man." gray simply clinged on tighter, making sure to lick and suck all around his naval.

"Seriously, let me go. I'm starving." The pink haired one said firmly, lightly pushing the other away. He sighed when he knew he wasn't going to stop right now. Leaning in, he stroked the colder one's shoulder. "Did ya miss me that much?" After that sentence, Gray only decided to suck even harder, so natsu took that as a 'yes'.

Happy watched the two and shook his head saying, "Not again..." Over and over.

Gray finally released, with a smack. He stared at his work and grinned. A large bruise printed the front of Natsu's belly.

"Kay, you can eat now."


	2. I wasn't stalkin ya

Today normally would have been like any other day in the guild. Except there was one problem; Natsu wasn't being... well, Natsu. Instead of layback and carefree, he was quite tense and often easily startled. Even when Lucy came to say hello, Natsu flinched, and for a moment, you saw a look of fear in his eyes.

"Natsu, what's the problem?" Erza asked, worried. Natsu looked at her, confused.

"Nothing. Everything's fine."

"Really," Lucy butted in. "You've been acting on edge all day. It's really starting to bug me." Natsu smiled at her, scratching the back of his head.

"It ain't nothing important, just a little-" He started, but suddenly jerked his head toward the front entrance, watching closely. Erza lifted her eyebrow.

"Something's up with you." She began, crossing her arms and leaning over natsu. "Tell me what it is right now, before I have to use force!" She threatened, making Natsu shiver. He rubbed his temple, and groaned.

"It's nothing. Just... lately, I feel like someone's been following me." Erza and Lucy looked at him.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me; Lately, when I'm alone, I'll hear footsteps behind me. But when I turn around, all I see is a creepy figure, hiding behind a wall or somethin'."

Lucy rubbed her arms and shivered. "That's way too creepy. What's stopping you from just beating the guy up?" She asked, but got a cold glare from Erza.

"Because we don't need another bad report from Fairy Tail. Natsu, I'm sure you been told this." Natsu gulped and nodded frantically.

"A-aye!" He chirped along with his scared friend, Happy. At the bar, Gray sat there listening to all of this. Natsu was being stalked? Mira came over and frowned.

"Now that I think about it, when Natsu was alone here one day, a creepy gang of thugs were watching him from outside, but he never noticed..." Mira Trailed off. Gray continued to drink his ice cold water, watching Natsu closely.

* * *

Walking home in the woods, Natsu was beat. After a long mission of fighting, fighting, and more fighting, he was ready to go home and kick off his clothes, rest on his nice, warm ha-

_Snap!_

Natsu jerked his head to the sound of the snapping twig. All he saw was a dark figure, leaning behind a tree. Natsu groaned. Not again. But he sighed and ignored it. He continued to walk, only to hear more footsteps behind him. Turning around, he saw two figures standing hiding. Natsu growled to himself. Not only was he worn out, but Erza and the master warned him about causing more trouble for the guild. Sighing, he quickened his pace. As long as they don't follow him home, he really didn't care.

But the footsteps got louder and louder, and when he turned around the figures got closer. Good thing Happy was at home, or he might have tried to fly towards these guys. Finally, Natsu whipped around, staring at the stalkers.

"back off ya creeps, before I hurt ya!" He growled at them. He saw that one of them was about to move, when A shadow appeared behind him and knocked him out. The other one got the same fate. The pink haired one stared off at the shadow, and smiled. He raised his hand at the figure and was about to speak, when the shadow disappeared from his sight. Natsu looked off, and started to fume.

"GAH! YA DON'T JUST SAVE ME, THEN RUN AWAY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" He went on, then spun on his heal, stomping to his house.

* * *

When he finally reached his house, he was shocked to find Erza, Happy and Lucy there waiting for him outside his door.

"Oh, uh... what's up guys?" He asked, still frustrated about earlier. Erza smiled at him.

"We all made sure that this guy who's stalking you didn't come near your house while you were gone." She said, putting her sword away. Natsu chuckled.

"That's awesome guys, but you don't have to-" He was interrupted by the sound of Lucy screaming, pointing off into the distance. Natsu followed the direction of her finger, and saw another figure, looking at him from behind the tree.

"Wait, another one?!" He blurted out. Erza instantly requipped and charged at the figure, then hauling him into the light.

"You better give a good reason why your stalki-" Erza began, but stopped when she realized who it was. "GRAY?!" Natsu and lucy stood over the ice mage curiously.

"You... were the one stalking natsu?" Lucy questioned, holding back a giggle. Natsu blinked and looked back into the forest, trying to piece this whole thing together.

"Then... who was...?"

"I wasn't stalkin' this idiot!" Gray snapped back, sitting up. "I... heard that Natsu was being followed... so, I kept an eye on him to make sure he got home safe..." Gray muttered the last sentence, looking away. Happy instantly hovered over gray.

"You lllllllllllove him." The cat rolled his tongue. Gray glared at the cat. "As IF!"

Natsu instantly glared at gray. "Who ya calling an idiot you pervy popsicle?!" Before Gray could retort, Happy jumped on gray's shoulder.

"I always had a feeling Gray had a thing for Natsu because he always ends up shirtless around him and-" Happy was knocked away. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"I WASN'T STALKIN' YA, I WAS LOOKIN' OUT FOR YA!" Gray yelled at Natsu, holding the arm he hit Happy with. Natsu rubbed his ear.

"ALRIGHT I GET IT! YA DONT HAVE TO BLOW MY EARS OUT!"

"SAYS THE FREAK OF NATURE WHO'S SCREAMING AT ME RIGHT NOW-"

"**BOTH OF YOU STOP!**" Erza commanded, knocking both of them away from each other. "Jeez, you two act like a married couple."

"WE ARE NOT MARRIED!" Gray yelled, a bush tinted her face.

"OR A COUPLE!" Natsu added, blushing. Erza rolled her eyes at the two. meanwhile, Lucy frantically wrote the dialogue down in her notebook, as to add to he little novel about a fire mage and an ice mage.


End file.
